


A Warmth Incomparable

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Series: Lil' J And Ryan Snippets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy cuddle up in front of the fire as it snows outside





	A Warmth Incomparable

The wind whistled subtly through the frosted window pane, an icy lilt carried by its own mysterious melody alongside each individual snowflake that happened across its path like confetti in front of a colossal fan. Outside was pale white, every object covered in snow and a silence hung over it all, disturbed only briefly by that natural whistling.  
  
Inside was a vision of the exact opposite atmosphere; a crackling fire spreading warmth and comfort throughout the house, the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies resting on the coffee table, hot chocolate with extra marshmallows freshly made and still steaming.  
  
And there on the couch in each other's arms were Jeremy and Ryan, hand in hand with lazy smiles on their faces as they gazed into the fire. Their breathing was calm and serene, their touches with one another feather light and their minds were still, free from worry, free from doubt and locked in this moment.  
  
Ryan tapped Jeremy's neck lightly and the shorter man turned his head to meet his gaze with tired eyes. Ryan in turn leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to Jeremy's forehead feeling the other man relax even more than was initially considered possible.  
  
Pulling back he regarded Jeremy with a kind expression before running his fingers over the shell of his ear, causing him to burst out in goosebumps from the anticipation and delight of such intimacy.  
  
Jeremy motioned for Ryan to turn around with the flick of his hand, the other cocked an eyebrow curiously but complied. He could feel Jeremy's fingers kneading into his back, releasing knots and making him feel as though his body was being turned into jelly.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ryan shamelessly began to moan loudly at the stimulation. Jeremy's fingers were magic in more ways than one and this was indeed a testament to that statement. Occasionally he would hear Jeremy chuckle ever so slightly for he knew just how good he was making Ryan feel in that moment.  
  
_"Cocky little shit."_ Ryan thought with a smile.  
  
Eventually Jeremy stopped his massage and turned Ryan back so they were facing each other once more but what Ryan didn't know was that Jeremy had placed a cookie into his mouth and was nibbling on it greedily.  
  
Ryan noticed a crumb on the side of Jeremy's mouth and proceeded to wipe it away with his thumb but was stopped by the younger man's hand. They regarded one another thoughtfully for a moment as Jeremy brought the thumb to the crumb near his lips, gathered it up and sucked it into his mouth along with Ryan's sizeable meaty thumb.  
  
He sucked and tasted for a good long while, delighting in the sharp intakes of breath he managed to pull out of Ryan in the process. Upon releasing it from his mouth Jeremy gave it one final kiss to the tip and grinned sinfully.  
  
Ryan bared his neck for the younger man and Jeremy was immediately there resting his head into the crook of it with a happy hum. Both men remained in this tranquil peace for most of the day until darkness came and the crackling fire was reduced to lightly glowing embers.  
  
In that time Jeremy had fallen asleep and was slightly snoring without a care in the world. Ryan cupped his face and smiled affectionately, thankful to fate, chance, luck or whatever had managed to bring them together like this.  
  
Ryan eventually gathered Jeremy in his arms and carried him up to their bed. The cookies were now merely crumbs on a plate, the hot chocolate drained from the glasses with only a small remainder at the bottom and the whistling of the wind outside had stilled completely, leaving a realm of quietness and sanctuary in its wake.  
  
Snuggling up to the love of his life, Ryan held him close and while closing his eyes there was but a single thought that cascaded through him. It carried a warmth incomparable to that of a fire, a sweetness no chocolate could replicate.  
  
_"I am so lucky to have found you. My love, my light, my soul."_


End file.
